Eclipse, Bluebell, & The Ultimate Dimensional Face-Off (A Collab)
by Zachycards
Summary: A chance meeting, a return of an ultimate evil, and a fight against evil featuring some of anime's most well known and talked about magical girls, as well as those from Rosario and Vampire and those from Ah! My Goddess, oh and Sekirei as well. *This is going to be on permanent hiatus until it can be replaced with another version of this story, which i hope will be soon*
1. The Intro Before The Prologue

The Introsuction Before The Prologue

Faith H. Hopell: Hello fellow anime fans, and all otaku fans alike, I have a very interesting and unique fan fiction story planned for you all here. Now, because this anime x-over fan fiction story is going to be a collaboration, I have someone else that is going to be helping me out in this story, if you are not familiar with this fan fiction writer's stories, then I highly reccommend that you search up the author "Keeper of the Balance". So anyways, here are the anime's that will be used in the prologue and in the future chapters that will follow. The anime shows are listed in the order of appearance, #1) Wedding Peach, #2) Sailor Moon (If I were you, I would not even try to give a pointless review relating to using the first two anime's together), #3) Tokyo Mew Mew, #4) Sekirei, #5) Ah! My Goddess, #6) CardCaptor Sakura, and finally for all of you vampire and romance anime fans out there...#7) Rosario+Vampire. I will do my absolute best to get the prologue up as soon as I possibly can. But, just to give you a little sneak peek of what will happen in the story to come, let's just say that the season one sailor moon villain that Usagi, Ami, and Rei had fought that time at Haneda Airport, is anything but dead, and is being controlled by what had originally controlled Galaxia in the end of the Sailor Stars arc (The 5th season) (he's not the only villain that 'everyone' has to deal with though, but more on that later). Oh, I almost forgot to mention, this is not a self insert, Faith Hopell/Ai Tenshi Bluebell, same as Sailor Eclipse/Danielle, is based off of my personality, or how I would act and look like if I had originated in the anime world of Wedding Peach as an O.C.

Let me know what you think of this 'introduction before the prologue' by leaving me and/or Keeper of the Balance a review, just try to remember though that their is no flaming allowed under any circumstances.


	2. The Prologue

Faith H. Hopell: Hello fellow anime fans and fan fiction readers alike, it is now time for me to begin the prologue of "Eclipse, Bluebell, & The Ultimate Diminensional Face-Off (A Collaboration with Keeper of the Balance)" But before I get to that I have to give the disclaimer to the anime shows that are in this anime x-over fan fiction story, & here are the individuals who are going to help me with this, I will let them each introduce themselves now, and explain the disclaimer of each show individually.

*scene now shifts/pans to a long row of 7 individuals, each figure's body is not visible, only the outlines of their bodies are visible, the first figure on the far left of the row is revealed first, and then the next one, and so forth after each one is finished explaining their anime show's disclaimer in accordance with this fan fic*

*1st individual: H-hello there everyone, I'm Usagi Tsukino, though most of you know and refer to me as the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. But anyway, Faith here *points to Faith* does not own the Sailor Moon anime in any way, any shape, or any form, it will always belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

*2nd individual: Hello everyone, my name Is Momoko Hanasaki, though most of you probably know and refer to me as the Ai Tenshi/Love Angel Wedding Peach. But, on to more pressing matters, Faith *gestures to Faith* does not own the Wedding Peach anime in any way, any shape, or any form, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa.

*3rd individual: Hello there everyone, I am the Goddess Belldandy, 1st Class, 2nd Category, Unlimited License. Faith *politely gestures to Faith* does not own the Oh! My Goddess anime, it belongs to Kosuke Fujishima and it always will.

*4th individual: Greetings everyone, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, though most of you know me as The Card Mistress/CardCaptor Sakura. So anyways, Faith *politely gestures to Faith* does not own the CardCaptor Sakura anime at all, it belongs to CLAMP and it's original owner(s), and it always will.

*5th individual: H-hello everyone, this is Ichigo Momomiya, though some of you know me as and refer to me as Mew Ichigo. Anywho, Faith *kindly gestures to Faith* does not own the Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power anime in any way, any shape or any form, it belongs to Reiko Yoshida and it always will remain that way.

*6th individual: Hello there everyone, I'm Sekirei #08, Yume, though I am usually known as or referred to as "The Sekirei of Fate/Light". Faith *temporarily glances to Faith* does not own the Sekirei anime, it belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin, *lightly smiles before saying* and that is something that will never change.

*7th/last individual: "Hello everyone, my name is Moka Akashiya..." *rosario on her chest glows and starts to talk* "Though most or some of you humans know and refer to us as S-class Super Monsters, or True Vampires..." *rosario stops talking and then the glowing fades from it, causing all that are present to sweat-drop* "But pushing that aside, Faith *kindly and politely gestures to Faith* does not own the Rosario+Vampire anime, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda and Funimation, and it always will.

Faith H. Hopell: Thank you all very much for explaining the disclaimer. *Moka's rosario starts to glow again and Inner Moka starts to once again talk* "Will you just get on with it!?" *I sweatdrop and then give a heavy sigh* Anyway, now that the disclaimers have been said, let us finally move on to the prologue of this x-over collaboration fan fiction story.

All present: We hope you enjoy reading!

The Prologue:

Location: The Galaxy Cauldron

Date: May 9, 2013

Time: 8:25 pm

At the far reaches of the universe, in the darkest depths of space, at a place called "The Galaxy Cauldron", their was a battle that was once waged that had determined the fate of the entire universe...

(Start of Flashback)

Location: The Galaxy Cauldron

Date: February 8, 1997

Time: Unknown

'This is the body of the strongest soldier in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia'

'What do you mean?'

'You are dead Sailor Moon!'

'I wil collect every Star Seed and control the entire galaxy in the name of Chaos!'

(End of Flashback)

But now, more then 16 years after Sailor Moon's previous confrontation with Chaos, he is about to make his sudden and alarming return from being banished. A dark shapeless void of black mist is now seen quickly emerging from out of the dark abyss of The Galaxy Cauldron, the shapeless black colored mist then said in a dark evil sounding voice "Finally, after more than 16 years of being banished and being stuck in that god forsaken place, I am at last free, now I can finally get my revenge on that good for nothing pest, Sailor Moon, but in order to ensure that I do not make the same mistake, that I had made during my last battle with her a second time, I now know, that after years of planning when I had still been banished, exactly which of her old enemies to find, and then take control of!"

The black colored shapeless mist then quickly and suddenly vanished, and then reappeared in a pitch dark location, and a little bit ahead of where the black shapeless mist had appeared, was a very familiar looking man with short sandy blond hair, that was wearing a grey colored "general-type" outfit, and appeared to be frozen in place in a block of crystal. The black shapeless mist laughed maniacally, and then it said "Time for Sailor Moon and her fellow Senshi to get a taste of an 'old enemy from their pasts', it is now finally time for me, Chaos, to exact my revenge on Sailor Moon, the Senshi, and then, the entire universe!"

The black shapeless mist, now identified as Chaos, quickly releases, and then, shoots forward a small piece of black shapeless mist from himself, towards the crystallized man with sandy blond hair and the grey colored "general-type" outfit. A split second after the small amount of black shapeless mist makes contact with the crystal casing, a small hairline crack/fracture begins to appear diagonally across the the front of it from the lower right to the upper left. A split second later, the entire crystal casing then shatters into thousands of large, medium, and tiny pieces and then, after the various crystal pieces from the crystal casing shattered, the "person" that was inside is then seen on the ground, breathing and panting heavily. The "person's" head then suddenly shoots up, and the "person's" light blue eyes are then seen quickly glancing around as if looking for something. "W-where am I, what happened to me!?" The "person" then suddenly starts to remember what has happened to him at Haneda Airport 21 years ago, when he had last seen and fought against those three "Senshi-pests" and had also seen all three of them transform before he had lost to them, and then being sentenced to "Eternal Sleep" by his good-for-nothing-mistress, Queen Beryl. The "person" then slowly gets up and then says with a lot of anger in his voice "How dare those Senshi-brats make a fool out of me the way they did, I swear, that I, Jadeite, will have and get my revenge!"

The "person" now identified as Jadeite, suddenly hears a dark evil sounding voice say from somewhere ahead of him with a very evil and maniacal sounding laugh following shortly after finishing its sentence "Greetings Jadeite, how nice of you to 'wake up', I hope you won't mind if I 'take control of your current situation', but if I were you, I would not struggle, it will only make your situation worse than it already is!" Jadeite foolishly, but still immediately responds to what Chaos previously said by saying "Who's here, I demand that you to show yourself to me this instant!"

Now at first, Jadeite receives no response to his question, but sadly, just no less then three seconds after Jadeite had demanded his question to Chaos, he received his answer, and even though it was the answer he had wanted to hear from Chaos, he unfortunately, had not prepared himself, for what Chaos would do next. Chaos responded to Jadeite's question by saying the answer "As you wish, Jadeite!" only, Chaos had said it somewhat sarcastically. Chaos then quickly shot forward towards Jadeite, and before Jadeite could even begin to even react to what was even going on, Chaos had instantly enveloped him. This, in turn, had caused Jadeite to experience and absolutely unbelievable amount of pain, he then immediately bent over as he became overwhelmed by the pain that was feeling. But suddenly, about a split second later, Jadeite suddenly started to laugh evilly, with a darker sounding tone to his voice. 'Chaos' Jadeite then says with a voice that although still sounds like Jadeite is still in control of his body has now been altered, and now sounds half like Jadeite's voice and half like Chaos' voice "Excellent, now that I am once again in possession of a body, it's now finally time to do what I should have done nearly two decades ago, to finally get rid of Sailor Moon and her annoying Senshi, this time things are going to end a little differently, this time, I will have the element of surprise, and this time, their won't be anything any one of the Senshi in this galaxy or universe can do to stop me!" 'Chaos' Jadeite then lets out a very evil and maniacal laugh.

And then, a about a second or two later, 'Chaos' Jadeite teleports out of the pitch dark location and then reappears in front of the planet Earth. "Time to show the Sailir Senshi what happens when you mess with and banish a force of evil that no human being even begun to understand" And about a second after 'Chaos' Jadeite had appeared above the Earth he then once again teleported away to another location, but he was not aware that he was being watched from two different locations by two very different individuals.

Locations: The Earth's Moon (In The Sailor Moon World) & The Angel World (In The Wedding Peach World)

Dates: Febuary 9, 1997 (In the Sailor Moon World) & March 3, 1997 (In the Wedding Peach World) Times: 6:59:59 am in both worlds

On the Earth's Moon in the Sailor Moon World, the spirit of the Silver Millenium's late ruler, Queen Serenity, had just witnessed Jadeite suddenly appear in front of the Earth, and then, without warning, she then saw him disappear again, but to where she didn't know, but she had a very strange feeling that something very horrible would soon occur if something was not done about it immediately. 'I must go and inform Pluto of this immediately' and without a second thought, she quickly disappeared to inform Senshi Pluto/The Guardian of The Gate of Time.

Meanwhile, in the Angel World, a certain blond haired angel had also witnessed the exact same thing as Queen Serenity had just seen, but neither was aware of one anothers presence, at least for now. But anyways, after the scene of 'Chaos' Jadeite laughing evilly and then teleporting away had ended and had then disappeared from the portal that had been in front of the blond haired angel, he then made a slightly disgusted looking expression, since he had never before seen an individual besides Pluie that was as heartless or evil as this individual. He then relaxed the features on his face and said "It appears I now have no choice, I need to tell Aphrodite about this immediately, I'm sure she will know what to do, I just hope that the Love Angels and I, Limone, will be enough to handle this"

And with that though in mind, Limone quickly turned around, and then faded/teleported away to Aphrodite's throne room to inform her of what he had just seen.

Faith H. Hopell: Well, their you have it, that is the entire prologue. *Turns attention to everyone else* So, what did you all think of it?

Usagi: I would say it was pretty well done, but that is just my opinion.

Yume: I agree with Usagi, it was very well done, a lot of detail.

Faith H. Hopell: "Alright, does anyone else have anything they would like to say before I end this prologue?"

*Cricket chirps are suddenly heard causing me to sweat-drop and sigh*

Faith H. Hopell: Okay then, as always feel free to leave me or Keeper of the Balance a review, just remember to not post any flames, and I will see you all right back here next time for the first chapter.


	3. A Return of Old Enemies Part 1

Faith H. Hopell: Hello there again to all of you wonderful anime fans out there on this fine May afternoon, I would now like to begin starting things up for the first chapter of this mega anime x-over collaboration fanfiction story, and to help me get the first chapter done with regards to the disclaimers will be the following two people, would you both please introduce yourselves and state the disclaimer of the show that you are from.

*Scene now pans once again to a short line of just two individuals, both of their faces are once again not visible, the spotlight now shines on the one on the left and then the right as they both introduce themselves*

1st Individual: Hello everyone, My name is Dana, I am also known as Keeper of the Balance here on , but, I have been recently going by another title and another identity, I am the Keeper of the Balance, I am Sailor Eclipse. Just to run through a little something that had already been said, just want to clarify it though, and it is that Faith *kindly gestures to Faith* does not own the Sailor Moon anime show in any way, any shape, or any form. It does and will always belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

2nd Individual: Hello there everyone, My name is Faith Hailey Hopell,…yes, the author of this mega anime x-over fanfiction story. But, I will also be a warrior participating in the fights and the battles to come, as the Love Angel/Ai Tenshi of Fate and the Guardian of Worlds and Realms, I am Angel Bluebell. Oh, and one more final thing, Faith, which is me, I do not own the Wedding Peach anime show in any way, any shape or any other form whatsoever. It does and will always belong to Nao Yazawa.

Faith H. Hopell: So anyway, now that the disclaimers have been said it is now time to move on to the very first official chapter of this collaborated mega anime x-over fanfiction story.

Dana & Faith: We hope you enjoy reading it!

Chapter 1: A Return of Old Enemies [Part 1]

Locations: The Gates of Time (The Sailor Moon World) & Aphrodite's Throne Room (The Wedding Peach World)

Dates: February 9, 1997 (The Sailor Moon World) & March 3, 1997 (The Wedding Peach World)

Times: 7:07:00 a.m. in both worlds

Queen Serenity, the late and former ruler of the Silver Millennium, had just recently seen a villain from her and her daughter's pasts that they had assumed was dead and had been dead ever since he was defeated back at Haneda Airport 21 years ago. But anyways, Queen Serenity had just recently disappeared from the surface of the earth's moon, and about a split second later, she arrived at the Time Gates. Queen Serenity noticed Senshi Pluto was in front of the time gates, which were both wide open, and Setsuna just so happened to be looking at an all too familiar image. Setsuna, better wise known as Senshi Pluto, was still looking into the open Time Gate doors dumbstruck, this was due to the fact that she could not even understand why a past villain like Jadeite could suddenly just spring back to life, she would have been informed about such a thing immediately. It was after Setsuna/Senshi Pluto had stopped looking into the open Time Gate doors, turned around, and then had shut them, and then had turned away from the Time Gate doors that she then saw the familiar silhouette of Queen Serenity, but she did not have the usual look of happiness and cheerfulness that she always had on her face, this time, her face showed more concern and worry than that of happiness and being cheerful. Senshi Pluto decided that now was as good a time as any to ask the former ruler of the Silver Millennium what courses of action should be taken.

And so, with that thought in mind, Senshi Pluto, took a deep breath, and then went over to where the silhouette of Queen Serenity currently was to start their conversation about what their next move should be.

Meanwhile, in the Angel World, in Aphrodite's throne room, Limone had just finished explaining what he had just recently seen to Aphrodite, and now Limone was now waiting for Aphrodite to tell him which course of action would be needed to be taken. Aphrodite ended up saying to Limone that "Unless this evil individual does something that has something to do with our world, or if he apposes the "Peace Treaty between the Angel World and the Devil World" "Then there is nothing that we can do unless he does something to directly harm us". And with that, Limone was dismissed.

Location: Some Scientists Dark & Creepy Looking House

Date: March 3, 1997 (The Wedding Peach World)

Time: 7:09:00 a.m.

Meanwhile in a nearby location near Saint Honazono Campus, a really strange looking devil wearing a circus carney looking lab coat is busy putting together a crazy new invention that he thinks will help him win against the Love Angels finally and forever. "Hahahaha, once my crazy trap and scheme are finally completed, those annoying Love Angels will wish that they will have never messed with me Doctor Belphagor, I might have lost to them the last time, but this time I can assure myself that this time, I will be the one who get the last laugh…Mwhahaha." And with that final crazed laugh, Doctor Belphagor went back to building his contraption.

End of Part 1 of Chapter 1

Faith H. Hopell: I am so sorry to end this part of chapter 1 so soon, but I have a lot of stuff to do right now, so I will leave everyone to read this part of chapter 1. I promise everyone that I will have the 2nd part of this first chapter up as soon as I possibly can. As usual, feel free to leave me or Keeper of the Balance a review, but you all also have to remember that absolutely no flames or flaming reviews are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	4. A Return of Old Enemies Part 2

Faith H. Hopell: Hello there again to all of you wonderful anime fans out there on this once again fine May morning. Let me just go right off into the disclaimer, I *points to myself* do not own any of the following anime shows or characters except for Angel Bluebell and myself as an o.c. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the second chapter of this mega anime x-over fanfiction story.

Chapter 2: A Return of Old Enemies [Part 2]

Locations: Still at The Time Gates & Near Usagi's House (The Sailor Moon World), On the way to & At The Saint Honazono Campus School Grounds (The Wedding Peach World)

Times: 7:45:00 a.m in both worlds

Dates: February 9, 1997 (The Sailor Moon World) & March 3, 1997 (The Wedding Peach World)

Senshi Pluto was still very puzzled, she was still very puzzled by what the silhouette of Queen Serenity, the former queen and later ruler of the Silver Millennium had told her during their conversation.

(Start of Flashback)

'What do you mean we should not take any decisive action yet, your majesty, this is Jadeite we are talking about, have you forgotten that that man almost killed Serenity at Haneda Airport 21 years ago?!'

'No Setsuna, I have not forgotten about that, but until Jadeite does something against the Senshi that is seen as a threat, then their is nothing that we should do except go on with our normal lives'

'I guess you are right my queen'

(End of Flashback)

"How could she just sit by willingly and just let Jadeite run a muck, the more we just sit by and go about with our normal lives, the more he becomes a threat"

But little did Setsuna realize was that Jadeite was planning something big for all of the Sailor Senshi, something that they would never soon forget.

Location: An abandoned warehouse somewhere in the Tokyo Juuban district (The Sailor Moon World)

Time: 8:15:00 a.m

Date: February 9,1997 (The Sailor Moon World)

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse in the Juuban district, 'Chaos' Jadeite was busy building his contraption that he was sure would finish off the Sailor Senshi once and for all. "Once my invention is completed, those Sailor Senshi-brats will never both me or anyone else ever again…Hahahahaha"

And with that last laugh in mind, 'Chaos' Jadeite went back to building his contraption/invention.

End of Chapter 2

Faith H. Hopell: Again, I am so sorry to be typing such short chapters, but I promise you that things will really start to pick up in the next chapter. I only have about 2 hours a day to write stuff like this online, so my time on here is quite limited. I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Until next time. I will bid you all ado.


	5. A Return of Old Friends Part 1

Faith H. Hopell: Hello there again to all of you wonderful anime fans out there on this once again fine early May morning. Let me just go right off and into the disclaimer, I *points to myself* do not own any of the following anime shows or characters in this anime x-over fanfiction story except for Angel Bluebell and myself as an o.c. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the third chapter of this mega anime x-over fanfiction story.

Chapter 3: A Return of Old Friends [Part 1]

Location: Momoko's House & On the way to The Saint Honazono Campus School Grounds (The Wedding Peach World)

Time: 7:55:00 a.m (The Wedding Peach World)

Date: March 3, 1997 (The Wedding Peach World)

It was just another fine day in the Wedding Peach world, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a certain long pink haired girl was still not up and ready for her next day of school yet. Momoko Hanasaki, or better wise known to some of her close friends as the Ai Tenshi/Love Angel known as Wedding Peach, was still in bed sleeping soundly, and she had still not woken up to get ready for the day events that lay ahead of her. Well, that is until **this **happened. Basically what finally woke her up and got her to finally start getting ready to head to school was basically the combination of her Dad, coming in to tell her to get up and get ready to go, and Jama-P, a small devil, now turned good, that she had rescued from the clutches of an evil devil named Pluie some time ago to also tell her the same exact thing. Well basically, after some quick exchangments of clothing garments for her school uniform, and a little touch-up of her hair, Momoko was now ready to head off to her school to start her day, though 25 minutes behind schedule. And with that late thought in mind, Momoko dashed out of her bedroom door, went to the front door and put on her school shoes, and then dashed down the street towards the Saint Honazono School Campus Grounds, though not before Yuri, known to Momoko as Angel Lily, and Hinagiku, known to Momoko as Angel Daisy caught up with her after she had dashed out the front door of her house and all three of them now were dashing towards the campus a little behind schedule due to the fact that Momoko had overslept. But little did any of the three know, was that they were being watched by a familiar foe with a completed and weird contraption by his side as he hovered nearby and then simply vanished.

Location: Usagi's House & On the way to Crossroads College Grounds (The Sailor Moon World)

Time: 7:56:00 a.m (The Sailor Moon World)

Date: February 9, 1997 (The Sailor Moon World

It was also just another fine day in the Sailor Moon world also, the sun was also shining, the birds were also singing, but a certain blonde haired and odango haired girl was still not up and ready for her next day of school yet. Well, what finally woke her up was her cat, Luna, as well as her mother calling up to her telling her that she will soon be very late if she didn't get up and get ready to go to school. So, Usagi Tsukino, or better wise known to her close friends as the Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon, was once again late getting up in terms of getting ready to go to school, again. Well basically, after some somewhat quick exchanging of clothing garments for her school uniform, and a bit of a touch-up of her hair, Usagi was now finally ready to head to her school for her next day of college. And with all of this now done, Usagi, raced downstairs, but not before putting on her school shoes, and then, once that was taken care of, she then raced out the front door with her lunch in hand. But while she was rushing towards her school, she didn't notice a strange, but familiar foe with a completed and weird contraption by his side as he too hovered nearby and then simply vanished just as the previous individual had done, that and after they had both laughed evilly and silently to themselves. What she did notice was Amy, otherwise known to her as Sailor Mercury catching up to her.

End of Chapter 3

Faith H. Hopell: Again, I am so sorry to end chapters in such a short way like this, but do not worry, the next chapter will have the fighting in it, I promise you all that. Anyway, feel free to leave me and Keeper of the Balance a review, just remember that their are no flames allowed under any circumstances at all.


End file.
